A Home for Ourselves
by wurd-god
Summary: The trials and tribulations of finding love and fighting for it. She found Steve but now she just needs to find her place amongst Five-O. Sequel to Refuge for Ourselves pre-req, though not mandatory to understand story Steve/OC
1. Unnamed The Inconsistencies in the Rain

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**A**__lthough every man believes that his decisions and resolutions involve the most multifarious factors, in reality they are mere oscillation between flight and longing.__ — __Herman Broch_

_This is the sequel to "A Refuge for Ourselves", though not a pre-requisite, it is highly recommended so you are introduced to the OC and the character dynamics. I want to say hello to new and old readers and thank you again to everyone whom has been with me from the very beginning: this sequel is for you _

**Chapter One**

**Unnamed (The Inconsistencies in the Rain)**

Melissa crouched down and watched the white cotton sheet that the medical technician had haphazardly thrown over the remains; slowly ebb into red as the sheet absorbed the residual violence from the carpet. Though it was inappropriate of her to focus on the coppery red leach into the cotton fibres, it was apropos. Considering the white was once pure and unadulterated but now stained by the truth of the world, it was a fitting epitaph to the broken remains. She shook her head trying to dislodge the maudlin thoughts swirling and besmirching her brain.

She leaned in closer and lifted the corner of the dense sheet with her stained gloved hand, and gritted her teeth when the overpoweringly sickly sweet, coppery smell assaulted her senses, and forced herself to breathe in through her mouth. It didn't matter how many times she had seen the dead; seen the remnants of lives brutally taken away by the jarring violence of the world, she still was always slightly shocked by the amount of blood, the brutality and damn, the smells. Some days, if she were lucky, it didn't bother her as much but for some reason, today…it was all she could do not to claw her way out of the rising tide, scream and rage as she tore herself apart.

"Find anything, Jones?"

She looked over her shoulder and let the sheet fall back into place, covering the shrieking nightmare from the gaze of others, and ignored the slight wet, tacky sound it had made upon descending. She stood up and moved away from the sheet, feeling and definitely hearing the liquid squish under her feet. She shook her head and followed Morrissey to the other room where they could speak privately amongst themselves. She had known him since they were both rookies learning the ropes around Quantico and they had grown closer when Summers had recruited them both to his taskforce. He had been away training a taskforce in Chicago when she had been away in Hawaii and had gotten back a week before she had; though they worked together, he was more than a mere acquaintance but less than a friend. And apparently, if she believed both Morrissey and Summers, now her partner. "Whomever did this had rage issues." She quietly stated, peeling off the stained gloves and stared blankly at the wall.

Morrissey rolled his eyes, "Obviously. Do you know what could have—?"

"Something sharp and heavy enough to turn a human being into hamburger." She stated, mentally cataloguing the crime scene.

He grimaced and followed her out of the house, only stopping to peel off the shoe covers and nod to a few officers, "Surprised you came back." He quietly commented.

She walked towards their nondescript FBI regulated vehicle, and refused to think about the fact that she now had a partner…a _partner._ Though she worked with everyone in the taskforce, Summers had distinctly told both of them that they were better together than apart. Which she refused to believe, she was one of the best…by herself, of course. Morrissey was simply dragging her down. She made another mental note to mention his existence when she got home and phoned Steve; she bit back a smile, just his name created an excited rush and she did not want Morrissey to start poking at her festering wound.

It had been six weeks since she had returned to her old life and she felt good, she felt rejuvenated…but she didn't feel whole. She knew there was something missing in her life and he was in Hawaii, growling at her every time they spoke on the phone. Being amazing, he hadn't demanded she stay behind in Hawaii, they were both pragmatists and he knew that she simply couldn't walk away from the life she had built back in Virginia. He hadn't been thrilled, hell, he'd been the complete opposite of thrilled but he had _understood._ And that was all that mattered. She didn't want to tell him of her plans she had just set in motion that morning, placing the letter on Summers desk. A part of her was waiting for Summers to phone her and demand to see her, but they both knew he wouldn't. She was an asset and he'd think twice before jumping.

She threw her jacket in the back and climbed in the driver's seat before Morrissey could, "What's so surprising? I have a job here…I made a life here. Just because two people love each other doesn't mean one of them has to sacrifice everything in their lives to satisfy the other." She bared her teeth when he whistled and sped out of Suburbia. She didn't bother mentioning her letter of resignation on Summers desk and if she knew the old knave, he'd let the letter collect dust for eternity before reading it. Bastard.

"Don't sound too cynical now, Jones." Morrissey retorted.

She shrugged, "Its not cynicism, its pragmatism. Know the difference."

He chuckled and leaned back further into the seat, "When will you be ready to give Summers the written profile?"

She quirked a brow at him, "I thought Mr Perfect would do it…after all, Summers said _you_ were the best."

He laughed, "Correction: _we're_ the best. I'll write the report, you do the profiling, since you are already so maudlin right now, can't hurt to get you to think as a psychopath."

Despite her earlier reservations, she snorted, mentally cracking her knuckles, "Want to hear what I have so far?"

"Hell yes."

A good while later, she parked the vehicle and slammed the door, waiting for him to join her as they both walked towards headquarters. "So, you're saying, we have five victims and you're still not one hundred percent sure that the killer is sexually motivated." He shook his head; the woman was good but her worst enemy was her damn doubt.

She rolled her eyes and swiped her identification card in the designated slot and opened the door, "I'm sure but I'm just not _that_ sure."

They stepped into the elevator and he cast her a side-glance, "You know we aren't done talking about Hawaii, right?"

"Its personal, ergo it stays personal." She admonished.

He clucked his tongue, "Its what partners do, they share feelings and shit." He motioned between them, "its how they build up the camaraderie."

She smirked and glanced furtively at him, "We really are partners now, aren't we?"

He chuckled, "What ever was Summers thinking?"

"Oh god." She muttered when he outstretched a fist and waited for her to bump her fist with his. She finally acquiesced and wished she could feel dismay instead of amusement.

"What is your boy going to think?" Morrissey suddenly asked her.

She glanced over her shoulder, shoving down the urge to get all doe eyed at the mere mention of Steve, "What _boy_?"

Morrissey followed her to the coffee machine, both of them ignoring the sounds of the busy office space Summers' taskforce made, "Cause the way I see it, he might get a little jealous, since you chose to move back here, leaving him in the dust. Working alongside such a fine specimen."

She glanced around, pretending to look for said specimen, "And where might he be?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're looking at him." He deadpanned, "How did you ever pass the Bureau's entrance exam?"

She grinned knowing her needling had annoyed him, "How any man can become jealous because of you, is beyond my comprehension."

He snorted and walked towards his desk, which coincidently was now facing hers, Summers sure moved fast when he wanted to, "And what about him? Aren't you worried he might be feeling a little bit lonely and abandoned?" He raised a brow when she kept looking at him.

"Screw off." She muttered, turning her now black mood to the paperwork that needed to be seen to on her desk and fought the urge to phone Steve. As soon as Morrissey wasn't paying attention, she'd phone Steve.

She knew he wasn't lonely and looking for someone to ease his loneliness, she trusted him explicitly…but damn Morrissey and his scheming ways of making even the most ridiculous thing sound the most logical, and reasonable. She ran a hand through her hair and dug into the pile of paperwork, not really sure if she was doing the right thing or not.


	2. Lip Biting Desolation

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**R**__emember, we all stumble, every one of us. That's why it's a comfort to go hand in hand.__ — __Emily Kimbrough_

_Thank you to every single reader, reviewer, favourite, and alert._

_Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Two**

**Lip Biting Desolation**

"Are you coming, boss?" Chin asked, as Danny and Kono piled into the elevator.

Steve glanced up at him and nodded, throwing another glare to his office phone, "Yeah, right behind you."

He followed along and got into the elevator, ignoring his team's jokes and teasing, his mind hundreds of miles away. She always phoned during his lunch break; hell, it was their tradition. He shook his head, and tried not to worry. But damn it, how could he not? She was all the way back in Virginia, doing god-knows-what, chasing axe-wielding fugitives and hell…if he kept this up, he was going to get indigestion.

Steve wasn't happy with the fact that she had gone back, he remembered the night when she had broached the subject over dinner; both of them still languish and relaxed from their afternoon spent in bed when she had lightly brought up her job. In his weaker and more dramatic moments, he had wanted to overturn the table, kicking chairs, throw her over his shoulder and lock her away in their bedroom…maybe even thump his chest with his fists for good measure. But he hadn't.

He knew that she'd fight for them, just as she knew that he'd fight for their relationship as well, and as he was sure of that truth, he was sure of another. This was her decision to make. He could never be a man that would demand sacrifices, when he had no right in demanding in the first place, and Melissa would never want a man like that. It wasn't his way and it wasn't his decision to make. She had been the one to build her life when she had lost everything in New York, she'd been the one that had made it into the Bureau, and damn it, she was the one that had worked so hard to get where she was now. He would never give her an ultimatum to choose, just as he would never allow himself to feel anything but love when she had packed up and left to go back to Virginia. Even if he didn't like the fact that every night and morning he'd reach over to her side of the bed, only to find it coldly empty and was filled with discontent and sadness, he'd overcome. It was what he did.

His cell phone rang and he excused himself from the group, "Hello?" He was frustrated and he couldn't help but feel like a caged animal ready to strike at any given moment.

0000000000000000

Melissa leaned back and rested her head against the cold and desolate metal of the bathroom stall, "Hi." She couldn't help the husk that came into her voice whenever she heard his whiskey-laden voice growl a hello. That man was sex on legs, and if she'd allow herself, she'd be a puddle of hormones and love.

Damn, she missed him. She missed feeling his arms wrapped around her, his woodsy musk lingering over her skin, seeping into her pores, the way he would cook breakfast without a shirt on and smile secretly to her, his lush golden brown hair falling into his eyes some mornings. Her fingers curled into her palm and once again she felt her stomach plummet to the ground and a flurry of pain weighing her down. It was her decision to leave, damn it. It was by her own making that she was feeling heartbrokenly lost. When he made no sound on his end, she tried not to worry, "I didn't call you at a bad time did I?"

She heard him snort in derision, "Just about to have lunch."

Melissa felt a stab of guilt, shame, and loneliness hearing his tone, "I'm sorry, Steve. I was going to call earlier but Morrissey was hassling me and I didn't want him to know that I was really bothered by what he said—"

"Morrissey?" Steve asked in a cold voice. She knew that tone, it meant, _'tell me everything and you'll survive.' _

"Yeah, apparently Summers has been watching me since I got back six weeks ago and decided that Morrissey and I would make a strong team instead of being two lone rangers." She bit her lip and closed her eyes when she realized her mistake. She'd never lie to him, the thought was inconceivable but she knew Steve. And she knew that he would not be happy to find that she had a partner for the better part of five weeks already and he was just finding out about it now. Would it make a difference if she told him that she never really thought of Morrissey as her partner until earlier this morning? That she loved Steve with all of her heart and would tear the world apart if he'd just ask? No, sentiments wouldn't make this situation better. They'd only make it worse as they could easily be misconstrued as a sign of guilt. She made yet another mistake and she damn well was going to accept the consequences…even if it ate her alive.

"His full name?"

She swallowed and didn't bother telling him that the bureau's database was off limits, especially when it came to their employees. But he had his way and the mood that he was in now? Even Poseidon would bend for him. "Alden Morrissey."

She opened her mouth to say more when she heard the dial tone instead of Steve; she glared down at her phone, not sure which warring emotion would conquer the other; hurt or anger?

She numbly left the bathroom stall and slammed the metal door shut for show, she should be angry…shouldn't she? She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and wished she knew what the hell to do. Damn relationships and their lack of logical manuals. She splashed water on her face and allowed the cool liquid to drip and wash away the grime of the crime scene earlier that morning. She watched as the water swirled down the drain, wishing she could be the water and escape everything and everyone.

Melissa came out of the bathroom five minutes later, not meeting Morrissey's eyes and began making notes furiously from the case files on her desk. He didn't bother asking if she was okay and she didn't offer a sound; they both worked silently: one quietly watching their partner and the other, furiously ripping through the large stack of paperwork on their nondescript desk.

"Okay, let's go." Morrissey threw his pen down and leaned back in his chair. He stretched and began waving a hand in front of Melissa's face when she had made no move of acknowledgement.

She shook herself out of the narrowed hallway of her mind's focus and blinked blankly at him, "What?"

He leaned in closer to her, "I'm hungry, let's go."

She gave him a look of ill comprehension, "Why do I need to go?"

Morrissey rolled his eyes, "You're cute…I'll give you that." He whistled and tapped her files, "All done?"

She leaned back in her chair, "Hell yes." She looked at the non-existent pile of cases that needed to be finished and looked at the new stack of finished cases. She had to admit, if one good thing came from her 'fight' with Steve, it was the fact that she had finished more than two weeks worth of cases just this morning.

"Good, you can help me with mine then." He reached behind him and lifted a large stack and let it drop noisily on her desk. He grinned cheekily at her, "Thanks, partner. Now let's go eat something."

She shook her head, she still didn't comprehend their relationship, "I don't know why you can't go by yourself."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind him, "I'm hungry, you're my partner: that's sufficient enough."


	3. The Implications of Competition

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**W**__here you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night.__ — __Edna St. Vincent Millay_

_Thank you again!_

_And if you like this story, please be sure to check out my original fic on fictionpress (I'll keep bothering you until you check it out) called: A Monster Inside _

**Chapter Three**

**The Sociological Implications of Competition **

Melissa reached over and grabbed half of his burger; she had to admit, she was kind of digging this whole partner-sharing thing. He slapped her hand and she threw him a feral grin at him, "What's wrong with your sandwich?" He asked.

She looked down at the forgotten sandwich and shrugged, "Yours looks better." She took a bite out of her new burger and decided that if she kept eating and had her mouth full, she couldn't answer his needling questions. He gave a feigned long, tortuous sigh and snagged her plate, "So what did he say?"

She raised a brow, "Who?" She asked, mouth full.

He grimaced, "I've never been more un-attracted to you." When she made no move to acknowledge his comment he leaned back in his chair, "What did he say?" He asked her again and they both knew whom he was speaking about. He pierced her with his eyes and she forced herself not to flinch.

"How did you know?" She pushed away the food, suddenly not interested in eating anymore; at least she had a few bites, more than what she ate all yesterday.

He watched her and tried not to be too concerned; he had always liked Melissa: she was strong and yet vulnerable. Though she may not realize this, he was her friend and had been so since they met each other at recruitment. By not accepting the fact that they were friends, she therein could lie to herself about keeping people at arm's reach. Like it or not, he'd already broken past her shields…it was only a matter of time before she realized that.

He raised a sardonic brow, "I work for Summers…are you really going to ask me that?" he pushed the plate towards her and waited until she exasperatedly reached for the burger again. Morrissey waited until she had begun eating again before he resumed his meal as well.

She titled her head in agreement, "He wasn't pleased."

"About what? …What did you do?" He asked.

She glared, "Why the hell do you think I did something wrong?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Tell me so I won't assume."

"Ass." She muttered. She breathed deeply and forced away the urge to shut down and runaway screaming bloody murder. Ever since Steve, she wasn't as detached as she once thought she was. "I didn't mention that I now had a partner and it kind of…sprung up on him and caught him off guard."

Morrissey leaned back in his chair, grinning and damn that bastard even had dimples; more proof that he was evil incarnate. "So…he was jealous?"

She shook her head, "No…at least I don't think he was. It was a communication flaw on my part—I mean, this is the first time since…" She shook her head not wanting to finish, 'since New York'.

He nodded knowingly, he had his moments when he didn't really understand women but he understood perfectly well what she wasn't saying. "Hey, I don't think he's jealous, I mean, the way I see it; that man is damn lucky."

She tilted her head and waited until the waiter took away their empty plates before saying, "Am I going to regret asking why?"

"Because the look you get on your face when ever you think about him …I'd kill for a woman to look like that when she's thinking about me. He's a lucky bastard." Morrissey explained silkily.

She smirked, "You're a smooth bastard, you know that Morrissey?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I wish I could give you advice, Jones. But…you're worth it and if he didn't realize that, then maybe it won't work out. But you also have to fight tooth and nail to remind him that you love him." He broke off and raised both hands, "But that's all I'm going to say. I think I reached my quota for girly things."

She rolled her eyes, "It was a perfect moment before you ruined it."

He laughed and left enough money to cover both their lunches and a hefty tip, "C'mon, we're burning daylight." This time she let him take the driver's seat; her head was filled with thoughts about Steve and sadly, the case they were both working on.

She loved Steve and though their beginnings were tremulous, they both had fought so hard for a chance and they made it. Maybe it was the fact that he was so far away; she was edgy with need, not just for sex but also for him. She missed him, in every possible way.

She loved her job at the Bureau but Virginia had never really been her home. In a sense, it was just a temporary internment she had pretended into making it her home after running away from New York. But she had no great attachments to the place; she loved her job and had worked so hard for it but was it worth the fact that she was miserable at all times of the day doing what she loved? It was pathetic but it was the truth. She had gone to Hawaii seeking refuge from the brutality of her job and her life in Quantico but in seeking refuge, she had found a place to call her own. Her and Steve had made a home.

A part of her was still warring with her pragmatist side, how could she possibly resign from the Bureau for love? Regardless if he made her blood sing or not; something as intangible and abstract an emotion as love? Before Hawaii, she would have never even thought of such a ridiculous thing but since falling hard for Steve, she didn't regret her decision.

She had a vast, and hefty nest that she had put aside that she could fall back on. Maybe it was time she did something irrational as jumping headfirst into something. She'd never really spent much money on things, her entire life was her work at the Bureau; never going out, never really living, just getting by. She had enough money to buy a house in cash, a few new cars, and never have to work again. Though in all honesty, she didn't really understand the idea of not working. Maybe she'd take some time off and get a different job…maybe write a crime novel like other retired profilers at the bureau seemed to do. Hell, she had her entire life ahead of her and she was excited for all of the possibilities. She was excited for a future with Steve.

0000000000000000

"Here is the background search you wanted." Danny said, carefully placing the manila folder on Hades' desk. He gave a furtive glance to the other two damned souls in the office and slowly backed away.

Steve growled and ripped open the file, "I have to admit, he's squeaky clean. Hell, he sounds like the perfect—" Danny stopped midway through and abruptly sat down in his chair, pushing it subtly away from the lion.

"Are we going to make it a habit of doing background searches for FBI agents?" Kono asked offhandedly. First, Melissa and now this Morrissey fella; she didn't really know what was going on. All she knew was that Steve had spoken on the phone to someone and had been livid…deadly calm…scary calm.

Steve frowned and closed the file, "He's good looking." He commented offhandedly; he wasn't so much as bothered by the prospect of a handsome jerk near Melissa as he was by the fact that she was so far away. He knew he had acted rudely but damn it, how could she even function without crippling under the pain and need as he was? He ran a hand through his hair; he was a mess.

Chin snorted on his coffee and bit back a curse as it scalded his tongue, "Excuse me, boss?"

Danny laughed, "Does this have to do with my Jonesy?"

"She's not your Jonesy. She's mine." Steve bared his teeth and cursed, realizing that his sudden burst of jealousy consequently would mean that he would get needled and teased incessantly for a few days.

Kono grinned and leaned back in her chair, not feeling an ounce of jealousy whenever Danny would call Melissa his. She knew it was mostly to needle Steve and hell, it annoyed even Melissa some days, which made it all the more amusing.

Danny stretched and stared speculatively at Steve, "So this is why you wanted the file on Morrissey."

Kono glanced between the three men sharing a knowing look, "No…really? I don't get it."

Chin nodded to his boss, "Steve here might have some competition."


	4. A Life of a Sentient Cyborg

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**T**__here is no hope unmingled with fear, and no fear unmingled with hope.__ — __Baruch Spinoza_

_Remember when I said that I'd keep annoying you until you moseyed on over to fictionpress to read my original fic (A Monster Inside), well here is what my dear friend wants to say to you (forgive my brazenness): __ "__For all of you other readers, do go check out her FP story. It is excellent. :)". —Jensi _

_Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Four**

**A Life of a Sentient Cyborg**

Kono laughed, "I don't think so."

Steve stared at her, "Did you know she got a partner?"

Danny grimaced as if being shot, "My Jonesy? …Wait…" He stood up abruptly, a sudden realization striking him, "That Morrissey bastard is her partner?"

Chin smirked, "Why is he suddenly a bastard?" He asked, earning glares from both men and a smirk of agreement from his cousin.

"Because I don't want my Jonesy working alongside someone that looks so…" Danny started.

Kono got up and looked over his shoulder at the picture in the file and whistled quietly, "So GQ."

Danny slammed the file closed on Steve's desk and ushered Kono back to her seat, "Mind your own business." He snapped. If he were any greener with jealousy, he'd be the Hulk. He suddenly felt a vast amount of pity and camaraderie for Steve.

Steve smirked despite the tumult he was feeling, "What are you smiling at?" Danny snapped, "Your girlfriend is working with the man!"

Kono shook her head, she loved her men; they were so…dramatic. "You guys, I don't think Melissa is cheating on Steve. I mean, I know my best friend and I know something all of you are seemingly forgetting."

Steve glanced at her and Danny waited impatiently, wondering if he had enough money for a ticket to Virginia to go and kidnap his Jonesy back to Hawaii. "She loves you, Steve. She's head over heels in love with you. You're the first guy—" She shook her head, "I don't know if I should tell you this…" She bit her lip worriedly.

Chin rolled his eyes, "Kono." He warned, when had he become a part of the office gossip pool?

Kono glared at all three of the men, where they so blind that they forgot Melissa's true personality? She suddenly wanted to smash her computer over their heads, stubborn bastards. "You're the first guy that she really noticed." Kono snapped, grabbing her phone and slamming her way out of the office. It was already home time and the mood she was in, she was _not_ going to wait around to hear what other horrible things they were thinking. Danny could sleep on the couch, for all she cared. She knew Melissa and she knew her friend was painfully loyal. She slammed her way into her car and sped away, dialing Melissa's number; feeling painfully bereft of her best friend's presence and unwavering strength.

0000000000000000

Melissa reached over and grabbed her vibrating cell phone, "Hello?" she asked mindlessly, halfway through the pile Morrissey had thrown on her desk hours ago. She didn't even know what time it was, it was past late: it was so late that the time could semantically be called early morning.

"Mel?"

She glanced at her phone, "Hey, Kono! How are you?" She tried to sound enthused, but her eyes were screaming in agony, her heart hurt, and after pouring through so many violent case files, her entire body was sore.

Her friend snorted, "You sound horrible, Mel. I'm sorry that it's so late over there but I just needed to hear you voice."

Melissa frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"I should ask you that question…is everything okay with Steve and you?"

Melissa knew immediately that Steve had been successful in obtaining Morrissey's file and had probably told the entire Five-O about her new partner. "I don't know if I should be amused or insulted."

"No one believes there's anything fishy going on between him and you. But why didn't you mention that you had a partner?" Kono asked quietly.

She knew she had not only hurt her lover but had invariantly had hurt her friend along the way, "I honestly didn't really think we were partners. I mean, I just thought he was being nice and following me around."

Kono began laughing, "You thought…? Oh, that's priceless. Though I think lying would make a better story than the truth."

Melissa smiled and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she leaned heavily into her chair, "I have something to tell you, but you cannot breathe a word of it to anyone." She warned. Regardless of her attachments to Steve, Kono had been and always would be her best friend. And she told her best friend a lot of things. She waited for Kono's acquiesce before continuing, "I handed in my resignation letter."

Melissa winced and moved the phone away from ear, protecting it from the shrieks and shouts Kono was making, "Are you freaking kidding me? But you—"

"I loved my life in Hawaii more. I know its weird, I've worked so hard to make it to where I am today but…I don't want to spend the rest of my life pouring myself over the dead, putting myself in killer's shoes—I don't want this to be my legacy." She quietly confessed.

"Like it or not, Mel…it already is your legacy." When her friend made a noise, Kono explained, "But that doesn't mean it's all that you are, you can change it. What did Summers say?"

Melissa sighed, running a sore hand through her hair, "Nothing. It's on his desk but he hasn't read it, which doesn't make it official. The only way he will read it, is if I go and ask him about it."

Kono snorted, she should be thankful Steve was her boss and not Summers, who she found to be quite terrifying, "Okay then—what are you planning on doing after you leave the bureau?"

Melissa shrugged, knowing it was an empty gesture, but it still made her feel a bit better, "I don't know…there's so many possibilities, it makes my stomach hurt just thinking about them all."

"Well, you have a while to mull it over." Kono added.


	5. The Ending of the Homegrown Isolation

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**W**__e must embrace pain and burn it as fuel for our journey. __— __Kenji Miyazawa_

_Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Five**

**The Ending of the Homegrown Isolation and the Beginnings of the War on Avoidance**

Morrissey stretched and walked into the taskforce's office space, knowing there was no way in hell anyone other than the security guards were here this early in the morning. Not only was it obscenely early, the hour itself should be illegal and stricken from the clocks. Ever since he had been chosen to join Summers' taskforce, he had noticed that it always was Melissa, and Summers that were the first ones in the office _every-single-morning_. At first, he had tried beating her, showing up at odd hours of the day: hell, sometimes he only got an hour or two of shut eye and yet, she was always there. He was beginning to think she was a cyborg.

He briefly noticed that Summers' office was empty but stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Jones, a part of her slumped in her chair and the other part was sprawled over her desk. She stared unblinkingly with her bloodshot eyes in his direction and he winced noticing that she not only looked like something one would scrape off the bottom of their shoe but she was also in yesterday's clothing. _Not good: she was going to make him look bad if she remained this diligent to the job_, he thought sarcastically, more worried about her than anything else at the moment.

He quietly walked by and waved a hand in front of her face, shaking his head when she made no move. Maybe she _really was_ a cyborg and this was Jones in her powered down stage. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the ridiculous thought and went towards the coffee maker, to start brewing a new pot of extra strong coffee. He could use a cup and she looked as though she needed the entire pot.

He stacked all of the files into a neat stack and shook his head, over the span of a day and a half, she'd not only finished her entire workload, but she had made a serious dent in his. He felt a surge of guilt but shook it off, he hadn't made her do his work but he damn well wasn't going to give her anymore. He could see that she was hurting and it sure as hell didn't take the profiler part of him to see that.

Morrissey set the steaming coffee mug safely out of arm's reach on her desk and sat at his own, opening case files. He didn't want to wake her, the aroma from the coffee could do that; he wasn't a fool, he learned from the get-go to never go near a sleeping agent. It was painful and just plain stupid.

He watched Melissa blink the cobwebs from her eyes, groaning under her breath, "I have to admit, your dedication is making me look bad." He smirked.

She flipped him the finger and gratefully gulped down the scalding liquid, "I can't help it that I'm the best."

Morrissey snorted, "Yeah, _that's_ what its about…" He waited for her to deny and retort but when she didn't, he sighed, "just admit it, Melissa. You're bothered about yesterday, it's okay to admit things, you know. It's what makes you human."

She leaned back in her chair, knowing that if her and Morrissey's…relationship, or whatever the hell it was called, could ever work, she'd have to give a little and take a little. Steve had taught her that.

Just at the mere thought of his name, a confusing swamp of emotions bombarded her; maybe people were right. Maybe it was okay for her to talk things through…gods, if Summers even knew she was contemplating such a ridiculous thing, he'd definitely fire her instead of letting her resign. "…He was upset that I didn't tell him that you and I got partnered up."

He snorted his coffee and began coughing, "What?" He wheezed.

She lifted a shoulder, "I don't know, I know it was my mistake and I tried telling him that yesterday but he hung up on me and I haven't heard back from him since."

"Did you leave him a message?" He asked.

She nodded, "Three voice messages and four texts…" She winced, "Not too needy?"

He shrugged, "You're fighting for your relationship, I highly doubt that it's 'needy'."

Fortunately and unfortunately, Melissa's office phone pealed away the silence, "Jones."

She nodded and ripped a few sheets from Morrissey's hand and scribbled something, holding it up in his direction to read, _Another murder: suspicious subject in custody. _

Morrissey grabbed his coat and was already holding the elevator for her when Melissa jogged to catch up, "You want to talk to the subject and I'll go check out the scene?" She asked.

He glanced quickly at her, "You can handle it?"

She nodded, knowing a part of her was shriveling and writhing in denial, screaming for her to admit that she couldn't take another blood splattered home, "Damn straight. I'll let you know if the MO is the same."

They nodded and both went separate ways, she clenched and unclenched her hands as she sped towards the crime scene. This was her job, and she was damn good at it. But a question that begged to be answered was: how much more could she mantle without flaying apart at the seams?

Even though her emotions were already shutting down and her mind was sharpening itself on the task at hand: of forcing herself through the depraved brutality, she knew that she'd not only have to skip breakfast but also lunch…if she was lucky, she might be able to catch lunch. But she didn't believe in luck.

She pulled out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial, hoping maybe Steve would answer, she sighed when her phone went straight to voicemail. That man could hold a grudge longer than the Greek gods, "Hey…it's me…Melissa. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be calling you at our usual time, caught me a crime scene…I'll talk to you later, okay? …And for what its worth, I'm sorry I never told you about things…I just—I love you." She hung up, threw the phone away from her, growing more disgusted with herself, and when the phone bounced off the passenger seat and landed somewhere by her feet, she cursed until the air around her turned black. Today was not going to be a good day.

0000000000000000

She ripped off her glove from her right hand and dug around her pocket for her phone, texting Morrissey, _same MO_.

She sighed and stepped back from the hamburger looking remains and bit back a curse when a wet flopping sound resonated from the corpse as a hand that had been hanging on by a few strands of massacred flesh, detached itself from the rest of the body and hit the coppery soaked carpet with a slick, splattering _thunk_.

"Oh, god." She heard from one of the officer's, followed by a dry heaving sound.

"Don't contaminate my crime scene." She ordered and flicked her hand towards the door, "Find a neighbor 's bush."

Some time later her phone rang and she cursed, "Jones." She snapped into her phone to cut off its incessant vibrating.

"Just got a confession." She heard Morrissey's voice say and for once, the screaming in her head subsided by the calming effect he somehow radiated to her.

She shook her head, "Six murders and we got a confession." She didn't bother saying that this was a simple and shut case, they had easily caught the killer, who confessed without any preambles, but the way the victims had died? It was anything but simple and she knew the suspect wouldn't get off easy, if she had any say in the case, which she did, she would make him suffer.

"I have a few things to tie up on my end, you?" Her partner asked.

She nodded by habit, "I'll be here a while, meet you back at the office to finish the reports?"

"Okay…have you eaten yet?" He asked.

She sighed and stared at the sea of red she was surrounded by, "Not yet. You?"

"Caught a snack here and there…plus, the infamous cop coffee." He made a shuddering sound and despite the caving in feeling, she smiled. They both hung up and she began her walk-about around the house again.

Her life was slipping from her grasp but at least Kono and Morrissey were on her side of the river. Steve…what could she ever do about that? If he kept ignoring her, she was going to start a war just for him. She wasn't sure what to do yet, she'd ask Morrissey, he was always screwing up with the ladies, but she would make damn sure that her war would guarantee Steve couldn't ignore her any longer; she'd prove to him that they were worth it.


	6. The Hopeful Disdain for Cheery Things

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**O**__nce the realization is accepted that even between the closest human beings infinite distances continue, a wonderful living side by side can grow, if they succeed in loving the distance between them which makes it possible for each to see the other whole against the sky.__ — __Rainer Maria Rilke_

_Hi everyone! _

_I just started a new fic (aside from my "A Monster Inside" on fictionpress...told you I would keep reminding you) here on ff, called "In the Times of Love and Violence", I would love it if you all would check it out (even if you watch the show or not) and tell me what you think. Thank you all for being so awesome :) _

_Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Six**

**The Hopeful Disdain for Cheery Things **

Steve stared down at his phone, listening to her message for the twenty-third time, "Are you seriously listening to it again?" Danny commented from across the office.

He ignored Danny and ended the message, making sure to save it yet again for good measure. She had tried to sound enthused but he could hear the weariness laced in her words, and despite everything, he was proud to hear the steel in her voice. He knew he couldn't keep avoiding her, it was petty and pretty damn stupid but he honestly was at a loss, what could he do to make things better when she was so damn far away?

"Something wrong, boss?" Chin asked, earning a glare from Kono.

His cousin muttered a curse under her breath and stuck her nose back in the case file she was working on; ever since she had stormed out of the office the night before, she had been in a bad mood. Throwing glares, letting the rest of them freeze in the icy silence she wrapped around herself. Chin knew his cousin more than anyone else, and he knew that she vehemently disagreed with Steve and the way he was treating Melissa.

Steve shrugged and sipped his now lukewarm coffee, "Did you get all of the Intel?" He asked Chin.

Chin nodded and placed the stack of papers on Steve's desk, "Been up all night putting all of it together. Enjoy."

Steve leaned back in his chair and stared at the office ceiling, he might as well throw himself into his work, at least that would give him a good reason to forget the chaos in his life right now. He rubbed a hand over his face and grabbed a few papers to read, trying forcefully to forget the woman in Quantico that had him running in circles.

0000000000000000

Melissa signed off on a few more reports and leaned back in her chair back at the office and stared at Morrissey, "What?" He asked eyes still focused on the papers in front of him.

She shook her head and glanced inquiringly at him, "What?"

He snorted, "You were staring…what do you want?"

She thought about it and though she didn't want to ask him and give him another reason to annoy her, he was the only one that could help her. Kono would laugh at her and Summers…he was laying low. She didn't know if he had read her letter or not and knowing him, he probably had but just wanted her to stew in uncertainty.

She cleared her throat, "When you piss women off—"

Morrissey took exception to that, "Excuse me, I don't piss women off…they love me."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, pardon me, o' wise one. Now shut up and let me finish. When you've inadvertently make one of your…_lady friends_ mad, what do you do to make them forgive you?"

He realized what she was asking and though he should be serious, he just couldn't handle a serious conversation at that moment. They both looked like hell; dark circles under her eyes, his hair uncombed, her still in yesterday's clothing…ugh, what a pair. "I give her time to stew and see if she'll forgive me."

She shook her head, not what she was looking for, "And let's say that _she_ doesn't want to forgive you just yet? That the person wants to ignore you and make you suffer?"

He snorted in disbelief, "Just what kind of relationship are you in?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, its not me. I'm talking about you…theoretically, of course." She replied innocently.

"Of course." He quipped dryly. "Well, I usually send them flowers, cards…anything so they can't keep ignoring me. I don't give them a chance to forget me."

She thought about it, "Flowers…really?" She asked disdainfully.

He nodded, making a mental note to send her flowers one day. Sure, it'd cost him a few dollars but her face would-be-_priceless_. "You can even place the order online." He reached for his phone and nodded absently to her quips and hatred for flowers as he text the website to her. They were dichotomous and yet, a lot alike, maybe that was why Summers had deigned it for them to be partners; both too stubborn for their own good. Not that he was stubborn.

She opened her phone and felt a moment of sadness as the disappointment killed the elation she had felt when she thought that just maybe, maybe Steve had texted her. "Thanks." She said quietly, waiting a few minutes: though the point was moot, Morrissey knew what she was doing, before turning to her computer and ordering a few bouquets online. It was already nearing nine at night and she had no doubt that Steve was sleeping, so she made sure the bouquets would be delivered during the day. She had given him time; now, the war had started.

0000000000000000

He didn't know how long he was bent over the stupid files Chin had gleefully handed over to him; after a night of fitful sleeping, he had thrown the covers away from him in disgust and spent the remainder of the early morning at the gym.

Steve heard a hesitant knock emanating from the office doors and tore his attention away from scowling at the words that didn't seem to stick, glancing at the doorway of Five-O quarters, "Can I help you?" he asked the teenager boy gruffly.

The delivery boy gulped and stared wild-eyed at the others in the office, earning a questioning look from Chin, Danny crossing his arms over his chest and a dark frown from Steve. It was Kono that took pity on the teen, "How can we help you?" She asked kindly, getting up slowly from her desk. She was stuck in a den of lions and she loved her job but the poor teen sure as hell didn't deserve the attitude from the men.

He nodded and cast a quick glance at the tall, scowling man that commanded attention before turning back to the kind woman, "I have a delivery."

She smiled gently at him, "Sure, can I sign for it?"

He shook his head but handed her the clipboard, "Only a…Steve McGarrett can sign." He told her.

Kono nodded and shoved down the urge to throw the clipboard at her boss, she settled for handing it to him kindly, raising a brow until he signed the damn paper. She took five dollars from her back pocket and stuck it under the metal tab and handed the clipboard back to the kid, "Thanks." She said kindly, accepting the huge vase full of flowers with a snort of derision. She waited until the kid was safely out of sight before walking towards Hades.

Steve glared at offending sight in her arms…ugh, it was so big, and it took Kono both arms to lift the damn thing. A vase, if it could be called that was an offensively bright, happy yellow brimming with vast differing types of flowers. All too cheery for him. He shook his head when she placed the big ass vase gently on his desk and stood there, arms crossed waiting for him to do something.

Before he knew it, Chin and Danny: both with shit eating grins on their faces, stood alongside her and stared at him. "What?" He asked, unsure of the protocol. When in his life had he ever gotten flowers? What an obscene thought.

Danny rolled his eyes, "You're supposed to unwrap the damn thing, oohing and ah-ing at it." He explained derisively.

Chin smirked, "And read the card—"

"Aloud." Kono finished for him.

Steve tried to anchor the anger that had dissipated upon seeing the damn flowers to him; anything was easier to understand than empty hopefulness, Steve glanced down at the card, reading it quietly to himself,

_Steve,_

_I won't let you forget me. Even if you are trying your damnedest._

_Love you, M._

Steve felt a genuine smile split his face, one that came on its own accord; it had been so long since he had smiled…ever since Melissa had moved back to Quantico. And for the first time since she had left, he felt hope again.


	7. An Obol for Charon

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**A**__ water snake glided smoothly up the pool, twisting its periscope head from side to side; and it swam the length of the pool and came to the legs of a motionless heron that stood in the shallows. A silent head and beak lanced down and plucked it out by the head, and the beak swallowed the little snake while its tail waved frantically.__ — __John Steinbeck_

_I just wanted to thank all of you for being a part of this story And note: this chapter is __very__ short but I have midterms tomorrow and I wanted to post something to tide you all over until Thursday or Friday night. Please enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven**

**An Obol for Charon**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Melissa grumbled to Morrissey under breath, stepping into the elevator alongside him.

Morrissey rolled his eyes, "god forbid you actually show up at work on time, instead of sleeping at your desk or coming in early."

She sighed, "I know, it just feels weird…like I'm late or something."

Morrissey shoved her gently, "Calm down, you're going to be on time. Going for breakfast never hurt anyone, hell: its what partners do."

She had a feeling that, 'its what partners do' was his explanation for everything. She stepped out and walked gingerly to her desk, trying not to draw attention to the fact that for the first time in her career, she was showing up at work…_on time._ She ignored a few glances strewn her way and fell into her chair, gasping like she had just run a marathon.

Morrissey laughed quietly, "You look like you're sneaking out of jail."

She sighed, still sprawled in her chair, "More like sneaking into jail."

"Jones."

Both agents whipped their attention to the commanding voice a few feet away, Melissa scrambling to sit upright in her chair and despite her earlier determination to appear nonchalant: her heart fell to her stomach. "With me." Summers ordered.

"Sir—" Morrissey got up to defend her, though he had no idea what Summers wanted, they both could tell by the vein in his forehead that he was livid. Suddenly, Melissa wanted to drown herself in the river of Styx: hell, Cerberus would probably appear happier to see her than Summers at the moment.

He sighed at Morrissey, "At ease, agent."

"Its okay." Melissa quietly moved past her partner.

"No, we're partners, remember?" Morrissey quietly told her.

And she smiled; even in the face of her judge, jury and executioner, she smiled at her partner, and looked at Summers, "He's coming, sir. It's what partners do."

It looked as though Summers was fighting a grin but he was probably having a miniature stroke, "All right." He acquiesced and turned away.

"Do you know what this is about?" Morrissey quietly asked her.

She nodded, "I've been meaning to tell you but was waiting to hear back from Summers."

She didn't want another catastrophe on her hands because of her lack of communication skills, she didn't want to hurt Morrissey: she had already made the mistake and hurt her loved ones, she didn't want any more causalities. "I'm resigning."

"What?" Morrissey shouted, stopping in the middle of the long hallway.

She grabbed his arm and tugged him along, "I'm tired, Alden. I'm tired and I want to go home."

He stopped and stared down at her, intently looking into her eyes for what felt like an eternity before nodding, his jaw working as it tried to hold back his anger burning in his gaze, "We are not done talking about this."

"Yes we are." She contradicted.

He rolled his eyes, "No, we're not." He retorted smirking and she smiled at him, relieved that he was no longer angry. Oh, she could tell he wasn't done with this conversation but she also knew that he had already forgiven her.

He cleared his throat and stepped through the threshold of Summers' office, "Ready?"

She nodded and shut herself down to face the tiger. "Sir."

Summers sighed and eased himself into his chair, "Almost thought I'd have to send out some rangers to find you."

Morrissey opened his mouth to explain but was waved off by Melissa, "You wanted to see us, sir?"

"I wanted to see you, not him." Summers replied starchily.

She forced herself not to shrug and wait, Morrissey dead still as well; it was a test and they both knew it. Summers had a way of wanting to break his agents before he spoke to them, and when they were both recruits they had fought everything to remain quiet and unperturbed by the most painful, awkward silences they had ever felt. Melissa likened it to walking naked into a room full of GQ models, sitting down and feasting at a table full of food before belching. Though, that silence probably wasn't even near as bad as this.

"Fine." Summers quietly muttered, both agents not even batting an eye, "I trained you both too well."

Morrissey nudged her foot with his and she had to fight back a smirk, "Sir."

He nodded, "You're wanting to leave us, Agent Jones." She waited, unsure if he was asking or stating, Summers threw her resignation letter on his desk, disgusted with it, "Though I thought you knew better."

"Sir." Morrissey said, reminding Summers that there had to be a reason for both of them to be standing at attention in his office. This was a social call…though, knowing Summers, it probably was.

"You've worked so hard and now you're going to throw your partner, your career, _your life_ away…for love?" He asked disdainfully.

At that moment, she didn't care. In this office, her best friend and her partner were both waiting for her to answer and if she didn't know her friend well enough; she'd be insulted. But this was Summers trying to be concerned, and this was Summers failing miserably. "Sir, with all due respect, I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to end things." She said kindly.

Summers sighed, "I'm sorry agent."

Morrissey glanced down at her, shocked that his boss had just apologized to his partner—was his ears playing tricks on him? He had never seen Summers so…undone before. "I can't let you resign, agent."

Melissa stood straighter, she knew a lot about laws and though it was against the law to prevent someone from resigning; this _was_ the FBI, Summers at the helm, no less. "We'd be losing one of our best—I'd be losing one of the best."

"Sir." Melissa warned, wanting him to get to the point.

"I'm reassigning you."


	8. The Illegal Acts of Purloining Pastries

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**Y**__ou may delay, but time will not.__ — __Benjamin Franklin_

_Okay, now I'm fairly certain that most of you will want to lynch me after I post this next chapter (if you think the last one was short, this one should be considered non-existent.) But to make up for it, I'll post a new one-tomorrow morning, so just remember that before you all come barrelling after me. _

_Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Eight**

**The Illegal Acts of Purloining Pastries**

Melissa slapped Morrissey's hand away from her pastry and bared her teeth in warning; she was slowly learning that partners shared almost everything. But she refused to share her pastries with him, no matter what he said, partners did not share their pastries. She shook her head in amusement, she couldn't help the downhill turn her thoughts had taken: she was brimming with excitement and happiness. She almost couldn't even contain herself; she was fidgeting in elation so much that even Morrissey was starting to worry.

All she wanted to do was run back to her place, and throw everything in her suitcases and leave immediately. But there was still quite a bit of paperwork that needed to be done but for now, she was bustling with elation and had a mile wide grin on her face.

"So you're really going to be an attaché for Five-O?" Kono asked, excitement brimming onto Melissa's side of the conversation. She glanced at her partner and found him rolling his eyes; as soon as they both had left Summers' office, they had convened to a local coffee shop and Melissa had phoned Kono.

"But don't say anything. I think Summers has yet to convince the governor to let me on the team." Melissa explained, not bothering to mention the fact that Summers probably already had the governor of Hawaii and creator of Five-O in his pocket.

She still couldn't believe it; Summers had given her a dream job. Not only was she allowed to keep her badge, still be a part of the Bureau but she could now relocate back to Hawaii, do what she loves to do, and get to see Steve every-single-day.

"Are you okay with it?" Morrissey asked his partner quietly.

"Who's that?" Kono demanded.

"Kono, I have to let you go, I'll email you my flight itinerary and when to expect me." The two women said goodbye and Melissa sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and stared at her partner, "Okay, let me have it." She knew Morrissey had an opinion on her leaving, she could see it in his eyes.

Morrissey sighed, "I'm just worried for you, that's all. Have you heard from him yet?"

She shook her head, feeling a pang in her heart, "This is what I want, Morrissey—I've never wanted something so much that…" She didn't finish her sentence; she didn't dare say that her heart hurt just by the mere thought that she'd finally get to go home. And that is what Hawaii was to her; she had always thought Virginia was her home but she was desperately wrong. Virginia was more of a waiting room for her: Hawaii was home for her. Steve was her home.

Morrissey stared at her and one side of his mouth quirked up, "Well, I'm happy for you, kiddo. Even the thought of the Hawaiian heat is making me feel nauseated." He made a feigned gagging sound and they shared a quiet laugh. She'd miss him but she missed her life more. And hell, it wasn't as if she'd never see Summers or Morrissey again. She was still a part of Summers' taskforce and Morrissey had been a lifeline for her; she'd never turn her back on that. "You better buy a bathing suit, city boy." She smirked, loving the wash of colour drain from his face.

She glanced at her watch and cursed, "I've got to make a phone call."

He smirked, "Keep on fighting, tiger."

She rolled her eyes and excused herself, letting him pick up the tab. She dialled Steve's cell phone, not sure of what she would say: would he even pick up the phone?

"Hello?" His whiskey voice floated over her and she had to brace herself against the brick wall of the café's exterior in relief, what should she say?

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Steve?" The uncertainty in her voice making her sound small and feeble.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" The army training in Steve taking over.

She smirked to herself, "I'm just happy that you're talking to me again."

She heard a sigh emanate from his end, "I was never ignoring you…I just wanted some time to think."

"And did you come to a realization?" She asked her eyes slammed shut in fear. Melissa Jones, FBI agent…afraid. Any other time, she would have laughed. But too much was at stake.

"I love you, Mel. I love you more than…so you didn't tell me about your partner. Who cares? This is your first serious relationship, you're going to make a few mistakes along the way." He explained.

Her eyes squinted; she knew what he was doing. Make her mad and they both could laugh this off. Pfft, if she were going down, she'd drag him down with her. "How do you like the gifts?" She asked knowing he should be up to his neck right now with flowers, chocolate and obscenely large, pink teddy bears.

He made a noise and snapped something that sounded like, '_put down my damn chocolate_' to someone on his end and said, "You've got to stop sending me these things…how much money have you spent already?"

She smirked: oh yeah, Steve McGarrett was annoyed. She grinned, who cares if she spent a few hundred dollars? Annoying him was worth more than a few green bills. "What? You don't like my gifts?"

"I feel like a kept man…like you're my sugar daddy." He explained slightly annoyed.

Melissa giggled that evolved into a full belly laugh, "Oh, gods I love you!" She snorted and began walking back towards the bureau. "How is work?" Melissa asked.

She walked slowly, not wanting to rush their conversation; listening and asking more questions about the case he was working on. After hanging up with Steve, she threw herself in her chair and began looking up flights, grabbing her credit card and began booking all of her flight itinerary. She asked Morrissey what he thought about a few airlines, including him into her plans and then sent a detailed email to Kono. She had told her friend that she wanted to surprise Steve and even Morrissey had shot her a dark look but she had remained steadfast, he would like this surprise. And it would be payback for all of those other times he snuck up on her, or jumped out of the closet to scare her.


	9. One Can't Kill a Problem for Eradication

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**D**__on't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetime, is certain for those who are friends.__ — __Richard Bach_

_A quick thank you to everyone and to Winnie and anonymous that reviewed, thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this one as well… _

_Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Nine**

**One Cannot Kill a Problem to Make It Disappear **

She walked to Summers' office and opened the door, not bothering to announce herself to him, "Jones." He looked up at her from the stacks of paperwork on his desk and shot her a reproving look.

She smiled at him instead, "I just wanted to say good-bye." It had been a chaotic three weeks and though she was terrified of doing something so unlike her, she was excited to be going back home. There was no other feeling in the world of knowing that one had a home and they could always go back, it was the one thing that helped her get out of bed these past three weeks.

He looked at her, his face unreadable, "It's like you can't wait to leave us all in your dust." He grumpily threw his pen on the stack of papers and rubbed his eyes. She opened her mouth to refute the comment but stopped when a smirk formed on his face, "This isn't the end, Jones. I know for a fact I'll be seeing a lot of you. And so will Morrissey. Just because you think you're leaving us does not mean that you still don't answer to me." He stood up from his desk and walked towards her.

The gravity of the situation finally hit her; here was this man that had saved her from utter destruction, who still saved her whenever she got herself in a bind, putting his life and career on the line for her. Who helped her pick herself up when she hadn't wanted to go on from the debacle in New York, who slapped some reason into her when she had her heart broken from Steve; her best friend and in essence, her surrogate father. And she was leaving him. She had taken him for granted and she suddenly didn't want to leave him, unsure when she'd being seeing him next.

A sob caught in her throat and she launched herself at him, making a mess out of his suit and a fool of herself but for once, neither of them cared. His arms encased her as he gently rocked her back and forth, whispering soothing words to her. A part of her believed him, this wouldn't be the last time she saw him. Hell, they still text, emailed, and spoke on the phone every opportunity they could but…he was the last and most important thread of her past. "I'm going to miss you, Ira."

He made a noise as to protest her using his given name, but let it slide. He hadn't been called Ira in years and she was the only living person to still know his name, just as he was the only living one to remember her namesake before she had become Melissa Jones. "I'll miss you too."

They hugged and finally, when she felt composed enough, pulled herself out of the haven of his arms, "You'll come for Thanksgiving?"

He nodded, "I'll be there. I bet Morrissey will want to tag along as well." He added dryly.

She glanced behind her and saw her partner loitering around her now empty desk, frowning down at the now empty space; a part of her heart shattering in her. For better and for worse, they were a family; dysfunctional as hell, but they were hers and she loved them to pieces.

Melissa took a deep breath and nodded to Summers, "I'll see you around." She said, knowing that she hated saying good-bye: good-byes were for the dead.

"You okay?" Her partner asked her and she shook her head, taking his hand in hers. She never understood why society saw two people holding hands as inappropriate or something other than what it was: a comfort crutch.

He looked down at their hands and quietly nodded, "I'm coming over for the holidays." He resolved, steel in his voice as if he expected her to refute.

She snorted, a small smile gracing her lips, "You and Summers can share the couch."

He made a disinterested noise, "I should get the couch, we're partners damn it."

She laughed, "I don't remember inviting either of you."

"Be that as it may, you're just going to have to buy a king size bed for the spare bedroom."

She snorted and stopped outside of the Bureau, taking a snapshot in her mind and storing it away in the recesses of her soul. She'd miss this place but she'd be back; hell, she might even kidnap Steve with her the next time.

"Ready?" Morrissey asked.

She nodded, "Let's do this shit."

He rolled his eyes and followed her towards their vehicle, brimming with boxes and her suitcases, "I almost feel bad for the guy."

"What? I'm a freaking gem!" She retorted, buckling herself in.

"I said almost…kind of glad I get some peace around here now." He commented. But they both knew he was just ribbing her; he'd miss her, just as she would miss him.

She sat back and laughed at his jokes, their banter flowing easily as he drove towards the airport. The entire drive she had noted that both of their eyes were glossy and her voice was husky from holding back the emotion of letting her old life go. Morrissey helped her stack the boxes and suitcases from the car and stood behind her when she checked herself in, warmth and support radiating from him.

"So this is it." He said awkwardly, in a nasally voice and to her chagrin, he sounded like Steve Erkel.

She laughed and hugged him; he smelt and felt so unlike Steve and yet, he was now a part of her. She was a by-product of everyone she had met along the way and she didn't regret it for one second. "Don't wait to long too visit, 'kay?"

0000000000000000

She had been a mess on the flight, tears tracking down her cheeks, staring blankly out the window; telling herself that she wanted to go back to Quantico, back to the familiar where Summers and Morrissey were but she missed the people in Hawaii more.

0000000000000000

"How could you have not told me, Kono?" Steve asked, his voice raising an octave.

She winced and looked at her boss, Danny and Chin flanking Steve with scowls of their own. Ugh, it was as if she had kicked a puppy in front of them, the way they were all acting, each of them had their arms crossed over their chests threateningly. "I promised not to tell anyone!"

"This is his girlfriend, Kono." Danny retorted.

She shot him a withering look, "She wanted to surprise Steve!"

Steve nodded, if Kono hadn't slipped, he would never have known, "So, when's the party?" Danny asked Steve, turning on his boss instead.

He reared away from Danny, "What party?"

Kono smirked; Danny could sleep on the couch tonight but she had yet to give Steve his comeuppance, "I'll bring the nachos and salsa."

Steve held up a hand, "Wait a second, I don't even know what day she's coming back and don't you guys think it'd be the _right_ thing to do giving us a few days to ourselves?"

"She'll be here around midnight tonight and knowing her, she'll pass out until tomorrow evening." Kono glanced at the other two and then back to Steve, "So, tomorrow night at your place, around six-thirty? I'll even bring the streamers." She clasped her hands together and left all three men gaping after her.

Chin shook his head, "I don't know how she has that much energy." He commented, feeling pity for Danny and yet, if anyone could handle Kono; it was him, "I'll see you tomorrow night boss." He said, thumping Steve on the back and smirking when his boss was still choking on the confusing turn of events.

"Oh, a surprise party…can't wait." Danny enthused, slapping a confused looking Steve on the back before sauntering out of the office.

Steve leaned against his desk and tried to compose himself; he was ecstatic that he finally would be reunited with her, that he'd finally get to hold her again…just being with her was all he ever wanted. He was too happy to even remotely be annoyed with her for not telling him that she was coming: he was already planning on multiple ways to get his revenge.


	10. Oh Mama, It's Times like These

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**T**__he art of love... is largely the art of persistence.__ — __Albert Ellis_

_Thank you again to everyone and to the anonymous reviewers. Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Oh Mama, It's Times like These**

Melissa stretched, settling herself further into her comforter on her luxuriously soft bed, when was the last time she had simply woken up and stayed in bed, too comfortable to move? She shook her head, excitement at the idea that she was finally home making her toes curl. She threw herself out of the bed and started her shower, glancing quickly at the clock and grimaced. She hadn't meant to sleep past midday but she didn't regret it, she felt enthused and brimming with excited energy. She still had enough time to run and get a few groceries before making a surprise dinner for him at his place.

0000000000000000

Danny muttered a few expletives as he realized he was going to have to _wrap_ her damn gifts he had bought Jones. He stared at his couch brimming with gifts he couldn't help but buy and the tape and newspaper in his hand; what had he gotten himself into? When the doorbell rang, he was only too happy to throw the tape and paper down to go answer the door and welcome his liberator. He quickly wondered if it would be in bad taste if he just threw everything in a grocery bag and handed it to her. Damn Jones for making him wonder about these things.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked the man staring shyly at him.

Chin shrugged, "Brought you wrapping paper."

Danny winced, "Ugh, come in. You got her something too?"

Chin nodded but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Danny's brimming couch, "You got her _all_ that? I don't think McGarrett is going to like that, you're showing him up."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Danny asked: he could handle McGarrett.

"Sure, where do you want me to put this?" Chin asked, motioning to the two bags of snacks he had bought for the impromptu party.

Danny pointed to the table and quickly wondered if he could just unroll the damn wrapping paper and throw everything in the middle, how much tape would he need?

"What the hell is this?" He heard Chin ask.

Danny turned around and glanced at the other man, his heart stopping when he realized what Chin was looking at, "Its nothing, give it here." He made a grab for it but it was too late: Chin was already reading the case file. He winced and leaned wearily against the table; even Kono didn't know anything about Charles Picot.

Chin glanced startlingly at Danny and he knew immediately the other man had just read Melissa's name in the file.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Chin asked wanting desperately to believe this had never happened. Chin finished reading the file and closed it, shutting his eyes against the light, "How could—" He cleared his throat and frowned, sharing a scowl with Danny.

"Melissa must not know, only you and I know about this." Danny said quietly.

Chin nodded, "Not even McGarrett?"

"Its not for us to say, we're just going to protect Jones."

"And Kono?" Chin asked.

"Its not for us to tell." Danny ran a hand through his hair, feeling guilty for allowing Chin to know but he knew the other man, and Chin would take what he knew to the grave.

They stared at each other for a few more minutes before nodding in resolve; it was Melissa's homecoming and they wouldn't let the past ruin it for her.

0000000000000000

Melissa glanced around at her surroundings once more and unlocked the main door, pleased with the fact that she could definitely be a spy if she wanted to…and the fact that she still had a key to Steve's place. She kicked the door shut with her foot, Steve's car wasn't in the driveway so she knew she was alone, for how long though was up in the air. She quickly put the groceries away and went ahead making the bed and putting away a few 'extracurricular' games in the drawer of the nightstand. She fought the warmth that settled in her cheeks just thinking about all of the _fun _her and Steve would have in bed before laughing to herself. It had been slightly mortifying for her to walk into a sex shop for the first time; she wasn't innocent but by gods, the things she saw? Next time, she was bringing Kono. And definitely drinking, that was a huge pre-requisite.

She went back to the kitchen and had to place a calming hand over the pounding in her heart, she was a mess but it would be worth it. She went through the mechanics of making the food, still too shell-shocked and happy that she was finally back in his home to really care about how it'd taste. His scent was everywhere and damn it, she couldn't wait for him to come home and wrap her in a cocoon of comfort and love.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a gruff, whiskey voice ask quietly from behind her.

She whipped around, the knife still in her hand and despite everything; she caught the smirk Steve sent when he noticed her still grasping it, "Are you going to put that down?" He quietly asked her.

She stared at him, a part of her screaming in joy and the other part: noticed that he didn't really look as happy as she would have thought to see her. And for a blinding second, the damning pain washed over her, a greasy tide wanting to lull her back down into self-destruction. She was swamped with the feelings of déjà vu, her standing in Rourke's kitchen, surprising him and her being shocked when his fiancée had shown up. She shook herself out of the painful reverie, Steve would _never_ do that to her.

She felt warmth surround her and looked up to find him staring down at her, the knife safely out of her hand, "Bad thoughts?" He asked quietly.

Melissa stared up at him, bringing a shaky hand to gently trace his jaw, "I love you so much."

He bent his head and she met him halfway, her back arching into him, his wild scent and addictive taste flooding her scenes. Even if she had eternity, she'd never get enough of him. "Well, that was one of the best surprises I could have ever wanted." He gruffly told her, rubbing his cheek in her hair.

She glanced up at him, "You looked like you saw a ghost."

He nodded, remembering his promise to Kono and the stupid surprise party for Melissa. Why did he have to have friends? They were such a hassle, "You shouldn't be here."

She pulled away, her eyes burning holes into him, "Are you expecting someone else?"

Steve smirked, he knew it wasn't healthy but he loved when her claws came out, "Yes."

Melissa shoved him away from her, disgusted that he didn't even budge, "Get away from me!"

"No, I don't think I will." He grabbed a hold of her and crushed her to him.

"What do you say we go for a cup of coffee?" He asked calmly.

She glared at him, couldn't he see how confused she was? Screw logic, "How about an explanation instead?"

He shook his head slowly, "I would rather not."

She kicked his shin, ducking around him, "Whom are you expecting?"

He grinned, if Five-O weren't going to be arriving very, very shortly, he'd give chase and catch her, "You'll find out. Now, let's go." He turned towards the stove and shut everything off, "Looks damn delicious." He commented, feeling more light-hearted than he had since she had left.

She frowned but instead of running from him, like she had so many times before, she stood her ground; she trusted him implicitly. "Fine, you can help me pack up my things." She smirked, seeing the colour leach from his face.

"Like hell." He shot back at her, crossing his arms over his chest, "I let you leave once, never again Melissa Jones." He warned.

It was her turn to grin at him, wishing she could prolong his torture but he looked so damn desolate, "I know. You can help me pack up my things so I can move them here." She explained slowly.

A grin split his face before he banished it again, "What makes you think I want you to move in with me?"

She rolled her eyes and waited, "I'm not going to wait around for you to ask me."

He stared at her, and was once again reminded how much he loved the damn woman. He wanted to grow old with her…ugh: he was in trouble.


	11. So Much More

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**N**__obody has ever measured, even poets, how much a heart can hold.__ — __Zelda Fitzgerald_

_Hi everyone, just a quick reminder: we only have five more chapters left I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Home depending if people are interested in more Steve and Melissa. Anyway, here is the chapter, please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Eleven**

**So Much More**

"Seriously, your girlfriend is finally here and you're on your phone texting?" Melissa asked incredulously, hands on her hips with a frown the size of the Eiffel tower on her face. He was supposed to be helping her pack up her things to move into his house and instead? He was texting in her bedroom and leaving her to do everything. Why did she leave Quantico again?

Steve ignored her, sending off the text before pocketing it, "What is that?" He asked, his eyes catching sight on a box the size of a shoebox behind her on the bed.

Melissa stared at her box filled with mementos from her times with Steve and threw herself in front of him, "Nothing. Really, its nothing." She grabbed the box as if it were a football and ran around the bedroom, screaming when he chased after her. She jumped on the bed and made a move to kick him but instead, he wrapped a hand around her ankle and tugged her down, "Its not a head, is it?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, trying to grab the box; if he found out what was in it, she'd be mortified. It was one thing collecting things from their time together like a lovesick fool but it was another thing if and when he found out. "What the hell?" He asked, ripping the lid off.

Melissa scooted towards the edge of the bed and tried to slink away but cursed when he grabbed her wrist with his free hand, "You aren't going anywhere."

Steve stared at the contents, unsure of what he was really looking at, until it hit him, almost making him stagger. He felt humbled by her: damn it, she was constantly surprising him. He looked at her with an unreadable look marring his face and pulled her to him, ravishing her mouth.

Melissa groaned and moved closer to him, ripping his shirt off in the process, "What the hell?" She asked, feeling a vibration on her hip.

She raised an eyebrow when Steve pulled out his phone and shrugged, "I put it on vibrate." He said cheekily before muttering into the phone, "I swear, I'm going to kill you, Danny." He listened some more before hanging up.

She squinted up at him and let herself be pulled up and crushed to his bare chest, "We have to go now, but I swear, I'm not letting you out of bed for the next three days."

Melissa shivered, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

He winked and carefully lidded the box; "I'm bringing this home with us." He said, carefully holding the box almost reverently and walked out of the bedroom, leaving her to grab the three suitcases by herself.

0000000000000000

Steve pushed Melissa in front of him and ordered her to open the door; his hands now full with the box and the suitcases, "What a gentleman." She muttered, opening the door and jumping a foot into the air when she was bombarded by shouts of 'surprise' and a crooked banner that read, _Welcome Home Jonesy_

Steve caught sight of the last word and threw a glare at Danny who looked rather pleased with himself, "My place looks like a five year old threw up on the walls." Steve grumbled.

Kono took exception with that, hugging her laughing best friend closer to her, "Excuse me, I didn't see you helping."

Steve shrugged, shoving everyone away from the door "I was keeping her busy!"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I'm standing right here!"

Danny shrugged, hugging Melissa when Kono had released her, "Its good to have you back, kiddo." She rolled her eyes but hugged him tight. He was a chosen brother to her, someone more important than her own blood and though she'd never tell him, she had missed him desperately as well. Her angry little leprechaun.

"Okay, you guys can stop hogging my girlfriend, now." Steve ordered, realizing he had a mutiny on his hands when they all ignored him and found Melissa in Chin's arms now. "I should fire all of you."

Melissa rolled her eyes but silently thanked Summers for somehow managing to order the governor of Hawaii not to talk to Steve just yet. She wanted a few days for just them, before reality came crashing down. "Enough hugging, I'm hungry." Steve gruffly commented, pulling Melissa into his arms.

0000000000000000

"Okay, I think its time we left now." Chin said, finally deciding to take pity on the couple. For the last hour and a half, Steve had been throwing _subtle_ glances and comments for them to take their leave, but it wasn't until Melissa started yawning and trying to pretend she wasn't dead on her feet, that he took pity.

Danny rolled his eyes, helping Kono to her feet, "Fine, we get the hint."

"No, stay for a little longer." Melissa said, earning a glare from Steve, she glared back at him, daring him to openly contradict her.

Steve shook his head, grabbed each of his team's coats for them and forcefully ushered them towards the door, "No, they're leaving now. Say goodbye to them, Mel."

She rolled her eyes and waved, "I'll see you all on Monday for lunch."

"No you won't." He retorted, looking at the three standing on his welcoming mat on his porch, "I'm taking Monday off. I'll see you Tuesday." He closed the door on their grinning faces and turned darkly towards Melissa, "Now…where were we?"

0000000000000000

Melissa sat back against the pillows and stared down at Steve sprawled on his stomach, taking a light nap. True to his word, she hadn't left the bed at all for the last eight hours, unless it was to grab some food or use the bathroom. He even showered with her and damn, she couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun in the damn bathroom.

She traced a design on his back and smiled when he shivered involuntarily, "let me sleep, woman!" He muttered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

She rolled her eyes, "Like you let me sleep last night?"

He smirked into the pillow, "I didn't hear any complaints."

"You were smothering me." She retorted.

He laughed and leaned up on his elbows, staring up at her. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently moving it away from his eyes, "What are you thinking?" She asked him. Ever since she had come back, Steve had a stillness to him. A quiet, rumination going on behind his eyes, and she'd catch him watching her when he thought she was unaware. It was slightly unnerving to her and she wondered yet again what was going on with him.

He shrugged, wrapping an arm around her bare stomach and pulling her closer to him, "Just that I'd love to lock you up and never let you leave my sight again."

She smirked, not bothering to tell him that his idea sounded fantastic, "I need to work, Steve." She quietly said.

He frowned, "How did Summers let you go?"

She realized he wasn't just asking about that, he was asking if she was still employed and if she regretted her decision. "I resigned."

His arm tightened around her, a frown marring his forehead, "Damn it Mel, you know I can't ask you to do that."

She shrugged, "I didn't do it for you. I did for me…for us. I don't regret it." She inhaled sharply feeling his hand curve over her, "But Summers refused to let me go."

His hand stilled his administrations and she arched into his hand, "What do you mean?"

"He gave me an option, which I much preferred." She said breathlessly.

Steve lifted his head and nipped her, "Which is?"

How that man could possibly have a conversation when she was shaking with need, was beyond her, "All I'll say is, expect a phone call from the governor soon."

She held her breath as he stared up at her, something burning in his gaze, "As an attaché?"

She nodded and shrieked when pulled her down under him, "You're a beast." She muttered into his mouth.


	12. The Grinning Bastard Cheshire Cat

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

**R**emember, we all stumble, every one of us. That's why it's a comfort to go hand in hand. _— _Emily Kimbrough

_Hey everyone! Just a comment about the case file Danny had, if you don't remember Charles Picot, please go back to Refuge and read the chapters where Melissa explains her past to Danny. Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Grinning Bastard Cheshire Cat**

Three days later, Steve walked into Five-O quarters, a light bounce in his step. He was feeling great, and wanted to share the good mood with everyone. But he didn't want to tell them that Melissa would be joining Five-O as a FBI attaché in three months. He had somehow convinced the governor to give her some time off before she jumped in with them; plus, he knew it would take a while for the paperwork to be finished.

He nodded to everyone and shared a look with Danny, "What's up?" His partner asked, meeting him by the coffee machine. Steve glanced around them, making sure Kono and Chin was riveted by the case they were working on.

"How would you feel about having a FBI attaché?" He asked Danny quietly.

Danny cursed a blue streak at the thought of working alongside an arrogant bastard that would probably try to tell them all what to do, "Seriously? They're sending us a hotshot?" He shook his head angrily, "Just tell them we have Melissa."

Steve stared at Danny and waited, "I can't believe I let you on this team." He muttered, finally seeing comprehension in the other man's eyes an embarrassingly long while later.

He shared a grin with Danny, "That's the best news I've heard today! Get to work with my Jonesy." Danny commented, clasping his hands together.

Steve grimaced, "I don't think a federal agent is going to want to be called Jonesy."

"Agent Jonesy?" Danny offered, laughing when Steve cursed at him.

"Let's go for lunch later." Steve ordered.

Danny glanced at his partner, seeing something lurking in his eyes, "Just you and I? What's wrong?" He asked noticing there was a slight stillness to Steve. 

Steve shook his head, not wanting to alarm his friend and partner, "Just want to bounce an idea off of you."

Danny nodded, trying not to feel too worried, "Whatever you say, Steve."

0000000000000000

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Danny asked digging into his salad.

Steve made a disapproving sound, "Ugh, don't say that…and why did you have to order a salad?" He asked, staring at the offending plate of greens opposite him.

Danny frowned, "Seriously, you want to do this here? I ordered a salad because I'm watching what I eat! You on the other hand, if you keep eating like that, you're going to be dead in a few years." He retorted.

Steve held up a pacifying hand, noticing a few patrons of the patio restaurant were shooting them questioning looks, "Okay, okay. I don't want to get into this with you."

"Damn right." Danny smirked. _Danny: 1, Steve: 0._ He waited quietly, seeing the turmoil his friend was in but rather than help the guy out, he watched the other man work it out in his head.

"I'm thinking about…" Steve gulped and waited; Danny moved closer, "marriage."

Danny dropped his fork and started coughing, "What? Want to repeat that?" He reached over and took a large gulp of his water, had he just heard right?

Steve rolled his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you man?"

"You want to marry my Jonesy?" Danny asked.

"For the last time, she's my Jonesy." He cursed realizing he said the dreaded nickname.

The two discussed Steve's future plans and though Danny's marriage had fallen apart, he knew without a doubt that Steve and Melissa's marriage would last. His marriage fell apart because his wife didn't understand the demands of his career but Melissa? Not only did she understand, she was also a part of it as well.

"When are you going to get the ring?" Danny asked. He was happy for them but cursed when he realized he had to keep another secret away from Kono. First Picot and now this…ugh, when Kono found out, he probably would be sleeping on the couch for the next for years.

"How about now?" Steve quipped.

Danny rolled his eyes; there was the infamous patience of a McGarrett, "Of course. Can I finish my lunch first?"

0000000000000000

"I don't know if I can wait two months for the damned ring." Steve muttered to himself as they both left the jewellers, a large scowl marring his face.

Danny rolled his eyes, "then you should have got one that was already on display."

Steve shuddered at the idea of the impersonality of it all; the rings on display could never surmise what he felt for Melissa. His only option was to choose a band, design, and special order it himself. "It seems I can't even have a damn conversation with you without having you attack me." He glared down at his friend, "This is no longer a safe place."

Danny scoffed, "What are you talking about?"

Steve shrugged, "We used to be able to share our feelings and thoughts without being shot down…" Steve smirked to himself when Danny began cursing. _Steve: 1, Danny: 0_

They ignored each other as they walked back into headquarters, "When are you going to mention our new attaché?"

"Might as well be now." Steve muttered, telling everyone he had some news for them.

0000000000000000

_Two months later…_

"I'm sure its nothing, Mel." Kono commented, reaching around her friend to grab the jalapenos and began slicing them.

Melissa shrugged, trying to grate the cheese but both of them kept stealing the fresh shreds of cheese and snacking on them, "It probably_ is_ nothing, but…he's been acting weird since I came back. Do you think he's ready for all this?" She asked.

Kono glanced questioningly at her friend, "For what?" She glanced around Steve and Melissa's kitchen, "For new appliances?" She asked.

Melissa laughed and rolled her eyes, "Me moving in." She shrugged and reached over to snag a baking sheet, "I moved in, didn't really ask him and now in a month and a half, I'll be working alongside him." She commented, layering the chips, cheese and jalapenos before bending down and setting it into the hot oven.

Kono stared at her friend, "He got you a new, shiny desk. I'd say he's more excited than you are." She didn't bother saying that everyday Steve would walk by and stare longingly at the damn desk or that he would constantly dust the area clean. At first it was amusing but now Kono was starting to get a little worried about her boss. He acted like a lovesick crazy man and Danny thought it was hilarious.

Melissa laughed; she didn't want to tell her friend that she wasn't really hungry but her friend insisted on a girls' night in and how could she refuse the idea of relaxing and hanging out with Kono at Steve's and her place whilst he was out with Danny? "I know but he's gotten quiet."

She rubbed her stomach absently, worrying if the food would stay in her stomach this time. A smart thing to do was send Kono home, take medicine and call it a night. She'd been feeling off for a few weeks now but she wasn't worried. Changing environments, the stress that came with it, all of it was wreaking havoc on her immune system. She'd felt off like this before; the proverbial calm before the storm, the feeling of wrongness before her body succumbed to a viral infection.

"What do you mean by quiet?" Kono asked, unbeknownst to her of her friend's pending illness.

She shrugged, "I don't know. He's still Steve…just a little more sullen."

Kono began laughing, "How is it possible that Steve can become more sullen?" They shared a look laughingly and waited for the food to be ready.


	13. Eye Popping Revelations

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**H**__e felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began.__ — __Leo Tolstoy_

_Just a quick note, if anyone doesn't remember Charles Picot and what he did to Melissa, please go back (to Refuge) and read the scene where Danny shoves her into the shower. Thank you all again for being so supportive and awesome. Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Eye Popping Revelations of An Evening of Hunger Pains **

Melissa felt a whispering touch much akin to a butterfly wing fluttering along her back and frowned, if she had more energy, she'd swat the touch away. She was exhausted, after stumbling to bed late last night after Kono had left: she had fallen into bed and hadn't even noticed when Steve had come to bed. She had managed to strip, rather unladylike, before falling into bed and passing out; she couldn't remember the last time she had been so exhausted and had done nothing that day. She had lounged around, went surfing and had a girl's night out with Kono. She really should go see the doctor and nip the flu in the butt before it got worse.

"Leave me alone." She grumbled, still sprawled on her stomach, her face indelicately shoved into her pillow. She heard the morning bastard chuckle under his breath and felt his fingers trail along her spine once again. "I'm going to kill you." She muttered into the pillow wondering where she had stashed her gun.

Steve blinked away the remnants of sleep and stared at her, "Rough night?" He asked, wondering if the two women had gotten into the liquor cabinet. He had taken the day off and hoped that Melissa wasn't too hung-over; after all, he planned to surprise her today.

"Didn't drink. What time is it?" She mumbled.

He glanced at the clock, "Seven." He frowned, he had noticed her energy lagging as of late and though he tried to discern if she was depressed or not, it could be a cold or it could be her body subconsciously missing Virginia. For once in his life, he hoped she had the flu. "You should go see a doctor." He frowned at her, wishing she would bend under the weight of his scowl.

She gave him the finger and snuggled under the covers, "You should be shot for waking me up so early." She muttered, realizing the idea was warming up to her.

He rolled his eyes, letting the glow of dawn stream into the bedroom and cast her in a warm hue, his eyes catching a glint of light on her back. He shook his head and glanced at her back again, scowling when he noticed the scattering of white lines marring her entire back. He leaned closer making sure it wasn't just his eyes or the light but still, the lines remained. He traced a line and noticed she had turned into a statue; not even breathing but suddenly alert and very awake.

"Who did this to you?" He asked quietly.

Melissa knew that tone and for the first time in their relationship, she turned away from him, wrapping herself in a sheet and sat on the edge of their bed, "Its nothing." She couldn't help the slight defeated slump of her shoulders when she realized he had to know. She couldn't be with the man she loved until he knew the stain of her past, he may have known about New York but he didn't know about…the other thing.

Steve stared at her back, slight hurt burning in his throat when he realized she had pulled away, but he was patient. She had many stories about her life and just as many secrets; he had the same and decided that if he really wanted to grow older with her, he better make her realize that she had nothing to be ashamed of. He rolled over and took a spot besides her, wanting to grasp her hand but leaving the choice up to her. He cleared his throat and told her a story that he had never told anyone else; the story of him watching a young girl being killed in front of him when he had been on a mission as a SEAL. He felt the slight burn in his eyes and blinked back the tears, feeling humbled when she reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand and clasped it to her.

When his tale was over, they sat in silence and Melissa decided that if he had the courage to tell her such a tragic tale of his past, he deserved to see all of her. At first, she stumbled through the tale, her breath catching when she spoke of Picot but feeling the strength as he squeezed her hand, feeling the heat radiating off of him, she told him everything. She told him more than she had ever told anyone else. And when she was over, he pulled her on his lap and simply hugged her to him. Both knowing that words weren't needed and what could even be said? They had survived and made a home for themselves. And that was all that mattered.

0000000000000000

Melissa stepped out of the shower and shook her head, she had more sex living with Steve than a porn star had in their entire career…though she had no supporting facts, it was just a hunch. But she had a feeling she was right. She went about her after-shower-routine, her stomach growling in hunger; she stopped her movements to hear Steve moving around the kitchen. They had skipped breakfast but had a huge lunch and after their little bedroom marathon, they were both starving for dinner. The utter domesticity hit her like a tonne of bricks and unlike the past when the idea of living happily-ever-after terrified her, this time however, it just seemed right.

She stretched, luxuriating in the feeling of wearing only his t-shirt and a rather suggestive pair of underwear before stepping out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. She threw her dirty clothes into the laundry bin but stopped dead, her eyes catching on her wooden box peaking under their bed.

She had no recollection of moving her memory box, the last time she had looked inside was making sure its contents were still intact before haphazardly shoving it deep under their bed when she had first moved in. But now, not only had it been moved, half of it was covered and the other was peaking from the haven of the bed. She frowned and fell to her knees, she should have a talk with Steve, he knew how precious this box meant to her, why would he be playing around with it?

Melissa grabbed the lid and ripped it off, her eyes catching on something that shouldn't have been in it. She saw a small blue box and ran her finger along its seam, her heart stopping when she felt the velvet material. She couldn't even think and if she did, she had no idea what she would even be thinking about. She reached in and carefully, gently pried open the box, dying on the spot.

"So, what do you think?" She heard Steve's whiskey voice whisper in her ear.

She turned to him and found him kneeling behind her, staring intently in her eyes. She opened her mouth and closed it again, glanced up at him and then glanced back down at the box, what the hell was happening? "What?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Will you, Melissa Jones, marry me?" He asked, turning her around until she faced him.

She swallowed and stared down at the ring, she honestly didn't think rings were big like this in real life, she'd only ever seen the gargantuan ones on TV. "What?" she asked again, shaking her head to dislodge the confusing haze that settled over her brain.

Steve smirked and carefully pulled the ring from its nesting spot before gently sliding it on the appropriate finger and then reality came crashing down, her eyes watering when the gravity of the situation made her heart stop, and her stomach clench, "Yes…oh, god Steve!" She threw herself into his arms and devoured his mouth.


	14. Of Waves and Worries

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_Thank you to every single one of you for being so patient. My cat had to be put down, I was struggling with a few things and just needed to take time away from writing. I hope you all understand, thank you again. __Please enjoy and Please Review_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Of Waves and Worries**

"You're late." Melissa snapped, throwing a glare at her bikini clad friend.

Kono rolled her eyes, "Don't you have any other bathing suits?"

Melissa glanced down, "I'll have you know, the gold brings out my eye colour." She grabbed her surfboard and started walking towards the ocean, her bag locked in the lockers at the edge of the beach. Kono ran after Melissa, shouting after her why she looked so damn happy.

They surfed for a few hours, letting the feel of the ocean under their boards and the sun on their backs ebb away the time, "Enjoying your day off?" She asked her friend.

Kono made a face, "I work so hard and I only got a day off."

Melissa rolled her eyes jokingly, "You're getting a four day weekend!"

"I guess." Kono laughed when Melissa tried to splash her but almost fell off her board in consequence.

"So…how's Danny?" Melissa asked, her face slipping into a wide grin: she never even thought it possible but Kono managed to look embarrassed. She listened to her friend tell a rather mortifying story about Danny and made a mental note to remember it next time she saw the man.

She waited for an hour before realizing she had to tell Kono, Steve and her decided not to wait but rather, tell whomever they wished. She was new to all of this and damn it, she wanted to make a sign and hang it around her neck, proclaiming her an 'engaged' woman. "I have some news for you." Melissa commented, as they both sat on their surfboards, wading in the ocean.

Kono raised a brow, "Well?"

"!" She shouted, jumbling her words together in her excitement.

It took Kono a few seconds to comprehend what her friend was saying but then her eyes grew wide, she let out a shrieking laugh and threw herself at her friend, forgetting where she was. Melissa went under with Kono, both coughing, cursing, and laughing as they slowly made their way back to the shore. "Where's the ring?" Kono asked.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to wear it in the ocean; I locked it up." She threw over her shoulder, walking towards the lockers. She unlocked the combination lock, and grabbed the velvet box from her bag, "Are you ready?" She asked quietly and both women moved closer together, their shoulders hunched over the velvet box.

Kono breathed in, "Yes." She quietly replied before gasping when her eyes settled on the obscenely huge diamond ring, "Son of a bitch, that thing is…huge!"

Melissa laughed and carefully placed it back in the box and zipped her bag shut, "Tell me about it, I was so confused about what was happening…I'm not surprised Steve didn't shake some sense into me." She laughed at Kono's crude comment as they both walked towards the shower facilities. "Which reminds me, I want to get him a ring—"

"You can get him one when you're at the alter." Kono interrupted.

Melissa shook her head, "not good enough. I want to give him a ring to proclaim him mine, will you come shopping with me?"

Her friend stared up at her, shaking her head bemusedly to herself, "You always have to do things your way, don't you?"

Melissa ignored her comment, letting out a long-winded sigh. Melissa flipped Kono the finger before locking their things away so they both could shower.

0000000000000000

She waved goodbye to her friend, hitching the bag higher on her shoulders and dug out her phone from her back pocket and hit speed dial, "Morrissey." She heard her former partner's gruff voice mumble over the line.

She smirked, "Hope I didn't wake you, partner."

Morrissey chuckled darkly, "You wouldn't even be sorry if you did. So…how much do you miss me?"

Melissa reared back, "What?"

"You heard me, don't deny it." He muttered more to himself than to her.

She laughed, "Jeeze, someone needs a happy meal. You're crankier than I ever was."

Morrissey cursed at her, "I'm tired, Summers is running us all ragged ever since you left and he wants me to partner up with someone."

She felt a pang of sympathy for her friend, "Well, just make sure you put in your vacation so you can come visit me."

"Ugh, why don't you visit me?" He replied nasally on purpose, earning a laugh from her.

"You sound like a petulant child. You need some sunlight!" She retorted knowing full well that Summers had probably already requested time off for both him and Morrissey.

"Fine." He replied, "So, what's new? I can tell in your voice that you are holding back on me, Jones."

"Do you think a man can be a bridesmaid?" She asked him offhandedly.

"What the hell kind of euphemism is that?" He asked.

She laughed, "No, I was just wondering if you would like to be my bridesmaid." She waited nervously, not even hearing him breathing on the other side.

"You're shitting me, right?" He asked, excitement radiating off of his tone.

They both shared a few laughs and Melissa laughed at his antics, missing him more than she thought was possible. She wiped her brow, feeling the sweat pool on her forehead and rubbed her stomach, she wasn't feeling so well. Maybe she had swallowed some sea water or something. She quickly found a bench and threw herself down when the first waves of intense nausea followed, "Melissa? Jones? What's wrong?" She heard Morrissey shout over the phone.

She opened her mouth wanting to quell his concern and worry but had to focus on not succumbing to the lulling darkness of nothingness, "I don't feel so well…I think I might pass out." She muttered, slamming her eyes shut.

She vaguely heard Morrissey roar on his end and tried to tell him to shut up but nothing was working, her limbs grew heavier and she allowed herself to power down, at least for a few seconds.

0000000000000000

Melissa blinked a few times, and glanced around at her surroundings, trying to catch her bearings. She clicked a button on her cell phone and realized she was only out of it for two minutes and winced; ten missed calls, four voice messages, and six text messages. Her phone started ringing and she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, "Hello?" She asked quietly, waiting for the nausea to swarm her and letting out a relieved breath when it didn't come.

"Jones!" She had never heard Summers sound so worried and relieved before, "Morrissey, she just answered. No, I'll hand you the phone after." She heard him mutter to Morrissey on his end of the call.

"Summers, what's wrong?" She asked slowly, confusion swirling around in her head. She felt absolutely fine, how the hell was it possible for her to almost faint one second and feel fine the next? Maybe she was dying! Dear gods, why hadn't she made a doctor appointment sooner?

"What's wrong?" He sounded positively pissed. "What's wrong is that you fainted on the phone with Morrissey! What the hell is wrong with you? Have you seen a doctor yet? Isn't McGarrett taking care of you?"

She rolled her eyes, biting back a scathing retort, "Why does Steve have to take care of me? I can take care of myself: I'll have you know. And anyway, I'm fine! I was feeling a little nauseated, that's all!"

"Either you go see a doctor and report back to me or I'll have you put on suspension and have a conversation with McGarrett myself." Summers threatened.

"Damn it, Summers!" Melissa shouted.

"He left…actually, stormed out would be the right word." Morrissey commented a few seconds later, "So, do you know what's wrong with you?" He calmly asked her, the harried roaring barbarian locked back into the recesses of his much faceted personality.

She shook her head, slowly walking towards the house where Steve was probably waiting for her, "I'm not sure, after I hang up with you, I'm going to phone and see if I can weasel myself in to see a doctor."

"Good idea…by the way, I accidentally told Summers about you and Steve…getting married." Morrissey apologised, guilt staining his tone.

She smirked wanting to tease him but knowing she had already put him through the ringer, "Don't worry about it, what did he say?"

"That you can tell him when we come to visit." He replied. They spoke for a few minutes, said goodbye and hung up. Melissa wasn't going to allow herself to worry; she could worry tomorrow…or the day after. She phoned and thanked her lucky stars, managed to make an appointment for two days from then to see a doctor. She'd find out what was wrong with her and when she knew, then she would allow herself to worry.

She unlocked the front door and threw her stuff down, kicking the door shut with her foot, "Steve?" She called out.

"In here." He answered from the kitchen.

She saw his chiselled back, clad in a steel blue t-shirt as he washed the dishes left from lunch, "Had fun?" he asked. Melissa didn't bother answering; instead, she went to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his back.


	15. A True Entanglement

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_**Thank you to every single one of you. Just to recap: one chapter left. **_

_Please enjoy and Please Review!_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**A True Entanglement **

_A few days later…_

"Wake up, honey. Kono just phoned and said she'd be here thirty minutes." Steve whispered to a dozing Melissa. She had somehow fallen asleep on their couch and he had to head into the office to finish a few reports. He couldn't deny the fact that he was slightly worried about her, she slept more than usual and his Melissa? Probably slept more than a hibernating bear.

Melissa stretched awake and kissed him gently on the mouth, "Go ahead, you're going to be late."

Steve stared down at her for a few more seconds wishing he could join her but nodded instead, "Take it easy, okay?"

She smiled, "Go on!" She shoved him away from her, watching his fleeting form and waited to hear his car rumble and drive away before she slammed her eyes shut and cursed under her breath. She started sweating, forcing herself to breathe past the greasy waves of nausea. When she realized it wasn't going to work, she shoved herself away from the couch and ran to the bathroom, somehow managing to contain her sickness before falling to her knees in front of her porcelain friend. She emptied everything and dry heaved for a few minutes, tears coursing down her face and the entire time she was sick, she kept her mantra of, "I'm dying" rolling around in her head. Thank gods her appointment was later tomorrow.

She waited a few minutes, until the heaving and rolling of her stomach subsided, flushed the toilet and sat in the shower, washing the grimy dirty feeling from her mouth. She sat at the bottom of the tub, letting the water wash over her as she brushed her teeth, too afraid to move in case another purging would ensue.

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed, and feeling much better than she had earlier and all melodramatic thoughts of her dying vanished from her head. "Mel?" She heard Kono yell.

She stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her, "I'm here, I'm here." She replied. Melissa didn't know what she should do, should she mention it to her friend how much she was puking? She shook her head; nah, she'd only worry herself and her friend more.

They spent the morning looking for rings and Melissa finally found the one that was perfect for Steve, a strong white gold ring with a heart engraved inside. She was lucky enough that they had his size in stock and left the store wearing a huge grin and carrying the box in her purse. "He's going to love it." Kono muttered shoving Melissa with her elbow.

Melissa let out a hiss of pain, "Watch your elbow." She muttered, wanting to rub her breasts to take away the pain but knew it would be…_frowned_ upon with so many people walking down the street.

"Are you expecting your period?" Kono asked frowning. She'd elbowed Melissa before and though sometimes her friend's chest was 'tender', she never made such a huge deal as she was making now.

Melissa frowned, "I'm always irregular." She shrugged.

Kono stared at her friend, "But you have a man now." She pointed out, opening the mall's entrance for her friend. She watched her friend's face darken, "Don't worry about it."

How could she not worry about it? Though the thought of her being pregnant didn't scare her as it would have before she settled down with Steve, she was nervously excited to find out if she was or not. If she were, her and Steve would be okay; they'd be more than okay. And if she wasn't, she could always become pregnant later on. "Hey, let's go in here." She tugged Kono into the baby shop with her.

0000000000000000

Melissa stared down at Steve, his arms crossed behind his back as he lounged on the bed, staring at the television, though she knew he wasn't really paying attention. She elbowed the pillow behind her and leaned back against the headboard, ever since she moved in with Steve, it felt like she never really wore clothes that much. And if she did, it didn't stay on her long when he was around. She didn't know how to broach the subject of children with him but she knew she'd give him the ring tonight, she didn't think she could wait any longer. "Kono and I were talking…" She started, swallowing, "And she said she wanted five kids!" She forced a laugh.

Steve turned off the television and lifted himself up on an elbow, raising a brow at her. Why was she nervous? He stared at her as she fanned her face. "Could you believe that? Five! That's a lot of rugrats running around."

Steve shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of like the idea of having a few rugrats running around."

Melissa quelled her beating heart; she was probably just sick but it was a subject they had never broached before, "Yeah, how many?"

He pushed himself up, scooting until he too was leaning against the headboard, "I don't know, three or four. I'd even be happy with two. What about you?"

Melissa smiled at him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I cut the limit at ten."

He gave her a startled look and both shared a laugh, "So you're okay with me getting pregnant?"

Steve stared at her, scrutinizing her, "Of course, why? What's all this about?"

She kissed his jaw, "Nothing, it was just on my mind today."

He wrapped an arm around her, "I actually kind of like the idea of you being pregnant."

She stared at him, nodded to herself and straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

He pondered for a few seconds, "Not today you haven't."

She rolled her eyes and bit his bottom lip, "Well I do." She kissed him, just savouring the fact that she was painfully happy. When he shifted below her, she placed a hand on his chest and pushed herself away from him. He made a move to pull her back to him but she shook her head and reached under her pillow and grasped something. She settled herself back on his lap, raising a brow when she felt the evidence of his excitement, "Really? You're worse than the energizer bunny!"

He shrugged, "I can't help it, your naked and wiggling on me!"

She rolled her eyes and handed him the same velvet box he had given her, she watched a burning glow take over his face and he swallowed audibly, "Melissa—"

She grasped his hand and slid the ring on his finger, "Now you are utterly and irrevocably entangled, Steve McGarrett."

He stared at her, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her down to his lips, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Jones."


	16. We Loved Here

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Hawaii Five-O or anything you recognize from it. _

_We loved with a love that was more than love.__—_ _Edgar Allan Poe_

_Please enjoy and __**Please Review!**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**We Loved Here**

Melissa tugged at her blazer, inhaled and walked into the doctor's office, not so much fearful of what she would find out but more nervous about the poking and prodding than anything else. She patiently waited for her name to be called and stood when the nurse finally appointed her a room she was to wait for the doctor in.

Everything else was pretty much a blur; she gave her history, listed her complaints and nodded appropriately each time the doctor said something that she found agreeable. It wasn't until three hours later that she sat outside of the doctor's office on a nearby bench, unsure of how the hell she had found herself staring blankly at nothing in particular. She wasn't really shocked; a part of her knew deep down that Kono had been right. And since discussing her fears with Steve the night before, she knew they'd be okay…they'd be more than okay.

She walked slowly around the city, knowing she had to tell Steve before she told another soul but she couldn't help herself and found herself at a local baby store. She didn't know whether it was a girl or boy and had made the appropriate appointments with an obstetrician but she couldn't wait any longer. She was notoriously impatient and so instead of buying blues or pinks, she settled for yellows and greens. She forcefully reminded herself not to go crazy and had to leave, the damage totalling a hundred dollars already.

Melissa sat outside of Five-O headquarters, ruminating about her future and her collective future with Steve and Five-O itself. She would still work with them, pregnancy or no pregnancy; she refused to stay at home waiting around for Steve to come home. She glanced down at her watch and shoved the bag of baby items in her purse; she'd tell him after they had lunch. Dear gods, how the hell would she tell him? She saw Steve slowly walk out of the building and catch a glimpse of her, his smile falling from his face: he jogged towards the bench where she sat, adopting a harried frown, "What's wrong? How'd the appointment go?" He asked worriedly, taking her pallid hands in his.

She smiled at him, not wishing to worry him, so she was a little pale, finding out one's life would be irrevocably changed had a propensity to do that to one, "I'm fine! Honestly," she ran her fingers over his jaw, "Let's go for lunch."

He swallowed, loving the sudden husk in her voice and knew he was a goner before he even had a chance, "I'm thinking about taking the rest of the day off."

She raised a brow at him, "Are you even with Five-O? You've been taking so many days off."

Steve rolled his eyes, pulling her into his arms and shuffled her towards his car, sighed when he felt her impatient hands roam over his face and hair. He chuckled to himself, she was right…not that he'd ever tell her that, he opened the passenger door for her and moved towards the driver side, stopping outside, and quickly texting Danny that he wouldn't be back, "I'm enjoying our last moments of freedom before you start work." He retorted.

0000000000000000

"What?" Steve asked for the fifth time, when she kept staring at him over their lunch, "You've been staring since we came home."

She shrugged; pushing the food away, and stood up, lifting her shirt over her head, "I'm not hungry for food" she said suggestively and smiled darkly when she watched him shove away from the table.

She went to the living room, grabbed her purse and ran to the bedroom, shrieking when he swooped in and threw her over his shoulder, the contents of her purse invariably purging its contents on the carpet. He threw her on the bed and fell on her, capturing her laugh in his mouth and made her forget all about the worries swirling in her eyes.

It wasn't until hours later, her snuggling into his side, their sweat-laden bodies cooling in the air, that she finally remembered why she was worried. She had spoken to the doctor and commented on her very…_active bedroom lifestyle_ and he had settled her nerves, telling her not to be worried. But he hadn't had any good advice on how to tell Steve and her plan to tell him at lunch had failed miserably.

Steve stretched, "I'm thirsty, you want anything?"

Melissa moved off of him and snuggled into the covers, "I'd love a glass of water."

He nodded, stepping towards the kitchen when his foot hit something and he glanced down at what the offending thing was, "What the hell is this?" He muttered to himself.

Melissa sat up, seeing the confusion running rampant in his eyes and lunged to grab the bag out of his hands, "Its mine." She muttered, making a lunge for it.

Steve moved the bag out of her reach and emptied its contents on the bed, more curious to see what it was that had her so nervous than to actually see what was in the bag—"Baby clothes?" He asked astounded, his voice trembling slightly.

She swallowed and tried to read the fleeting emotions in his eyes, "Well, you know how last night we were talking?"

Steve nodded, still not moving as he tried to decipher the slight blush on her cheeks, "Yes?" he asked hesitantly, his hands trembling as he held a tiny green jumper.

"Well, it seems we might be starting sooner than later." She feigned a calm shrug.

He staggered towards the bed, "Seriously?" He asked unsure if he were dreaming or not.

She nodded, a grin splitting her face when she realized he was smiling as well, "Well damn it, you really love throwing me for a loop, don't you, woman?"

Melissa grinned and wrapped her arms around him, crushing her mouth to his, "I'm still going to work next week though."

Steve frowned but let it slide: it was about compromise, he reminded himself. "Fine."

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Steve asked, pulling her down with him, making sure she landed softly on top of him.

She shrugged, "I think we'll be the most protective parents ever. But I think that we'll try and we'll learn along the way. We're surrounded by fantastic people that will gladly help us."

Steve sighed, running a hand through her hair, "That's all that matters then."

Melissa let herself fall into his seductive embrace, loving Steve so much it bordered on painful. She would have never thought coming to Hawaii would have saved her from herself, saved her from the brutality of just surviving day-to-day. She had sought Hawaii to become her refuge, a haven away from the demands of her job in Quantico. But in seeking refuge, she had forged a life for her here, not only for herself but she had found someone to build a nest with. She wasn't getting by any longer, she was thriving and she couldn't be more excited to see how their future would unfold. In just a few short months Morrissey and Summers would be visiting, she'd tell them then if they couldn't see the evidence for themselves, and she'd be getting married. She had a life now, she had a reason to get up every morning with a spring in her step and tear the wrongness of the world apart with her bare hands. She was terrified and ecstatic and thanked her lucky stars that she had met Kono, allowed herself to be lulled into Hawaii, meeting Steve, and fighting for them both to come out unscathed. Never before had the utter sense of being home felt so right as it settled into her marrow.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a blast and I'm sad to say goodbye to all of you but I know and you know that there'll be another sequel to this story. I haven't started it yet but please stay tuned and keep an eye open for its appearance. If you aren't sick enough of hearing this by now, let me say again: thank you so much for being there for me. I learned so much from hearing from you guys and if it weren't for all of you, I would never have finished this fic. Thank you. <em>


End file.
